Violette Petrov
Violette's profile: '''NAME:''' '''''Violette Alice Petrov ''''' '''PIC:'''http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v251/rere39667/001.jpg '''ACTRESS:''' ''Megan Fox'' '''RACE:''' Native American/Irish ''and'' French/Russian ancestry '''PERSONALITY:''' Violette Alice Petrov is a very confident little tease. She is so sure of herself. She knows she’s hot, she knows you want her, she knows she can make you whimper in the knees and praise the land that she walked on. Yeah, she’s a little vain. She loves to tease, and be a hopeless flirt. Violette has always been this impulsive, and eccentric character. She hates the ordinary, and always tries to be the radical sort with her tattoos, her hoop earrings, her heeled boots, and her captivating silver eyes. They’re so cold, that they’re beautiful. They could almost hypnotize you, but they’re usually full of amusement. Violette was never the one to sit around a mope and whine about something. She was all about action. Sometimes she doesn’t always think things through, which is her biggest fault, for sure, besides taking things a little over-extreme. She’s all about doing what she loves and what feels right to her. She’d never allow herself to be pushed around, even though she pushes people around sometimes. She can be so controlling and bossy, but she’s like, ''if you can’t stand up to me, then you must want to be pushed around.'' She likes making people come out of their shell, to make them lose control over their emotions, especially anger. ''“Only the strong will survive”'' was what she was always told. But it just something that amuses her, pure out of joy, she likes to mess with people’s heads, especially the heads of men. She find men to be so stupid and absolutely ridiculous. ''It is so easy'' Nothing pleases her more, than messing with some poor fool’s head, emotions, and confusing him til he goes mad. She can do that. Violette can go from party-loving, playful, just full of fun and excitement to this serious and manipulating person in a flash, and your like stunned. ''Where is the girl that I just got off the rollercoaster with? Now she‘s become some kind of detective or investigator looking for answers.'' In truth, she doesn’t take men seriously, at least most of them. She’s more attracted to females. She tells everyone that she’s bi, but she’s dead on a lesbian. You could say she’s sexist, in stronger words. She would flirt with a guy, make him go bonkers over her, tell him that she will be his forever, then she’d break his little heart like that. She’s known to have done that to several guys at the school, but she has yet to have a serious relationship with a girl yet. There is this girl that she is particular fond of, and perhaps treats better than anyone else. Though, she’d never tell. Violette is a very private person when it come to her personal life. '''SEXUALITY:''' Homosexual '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Has a crush on a particular girl, Izzy del Piero, a good friend of hers, but isn't open to it. She's good friends with Kirsty and Lizzie as well. '''LIKES:''' Music, 1940’s and 1950’s pinup art and fashion. 1920’s get ups. Old musicals. Documentaries on the wild, the paranormal, and that tv show called, Unsolved Mysteries. Playing the piano, she was very good at it. Hot spicy foods, hot sauce, kids especially ones with spunk, big cats (Leopard; Jaguar & Puma). Animals in general-but growing up she had always had an admiration for creatures and animals the world saw as sinful and dangerous like snakes, rats, and tarantulas. She even had a Mexican red knee tarantula, she called Scarlet, as a pet growing up. Scarlet was sort of her best friend, practically the only person she could talk to at home. Scarlet was killed by Mrs. Petrov one day while Violette was at school. Her mother said it was an accident, and walked away. Secretly, Mrs. Petrov never liked pets, animals in general, and perhaps she was terrified of this large spider that her daughter treated like a cat. '''DISLIKES:''' She has this unconscious dislike of blondes. People with blonde hair-and fall into the blonde stereotypes, but she likes red hair. Dislikes western things-like cowboys, Texan and old western films. She’s not a big fan of detective and crime films; Violette is a bit sexist, she doesn’t like men, and see them as very inferior beings. Perhaps she never got a good sampling, or ever gave a man a chance to prove her theory wrong, but it’s all believed to be the work of her womanizing, idiot of a father. '''FEARS:''' Violette always feared the future. The thought that one day, she’d be on her own, all alone in the world. The thought that everything she knew will be gone, forgotten, or had just changed. It scares her, cause she doesn’t know what to be prepared for. '''STRENGTHS:''' She cunning, I wouldn’t say extremely smart. She’s not very strong physically. I mean she tries to work out and stay fit, but she’s not bulging with muscles. Though she is mentally and emotionally strong. She’s learn to control her emotions and keep them to herself mostly, especially the more personal ones. You could say she’s hypnotizing, perhaps intimidating, more so a charmer in personality. '''WEAKNESSES:''' She can be pushy, manipulative. She can come off as being spiteful or mean, and a bit vain when it comes to her appearance. She is a little overconfident, perhaps she overestimates herself too much. '''HOW YOU WILL PLAY THE GAME:''' She would believe that she’d have to be strong, and in control to get out of this alive. She’d take that knowledge to heart. But, she would be relentless to just kill, at first, because someone commanded her to. She hated being forced to do things. '''OTHER:''' Has 3 tattoos on her body. One on the upper right corner of her back that says, “''The Most Loved To Hate''”, she has a very small black heart on her upper thigh, and a small dark bird on her lower back. Her ears are also tripled pierced, but she only wears 2 earrings at a time, on each ear. She usually carries a huge purse with her, that usually packed with some kind of sweet, sugary pastry. During the Program: Violette has yet to be introduced, she doesn't appear in the intro or the classroom scene. Her demise: